


Slip of the hand

by Wildlyaskew



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Jade being awkward, Love Declarations, Mild innuendo maybe, Not planned this all out yet :/, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dave is a smooth MFer, jade/dave - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlyaskew/pseuds/Wildlyaskew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic, don't expect much. Basically it's how Dave and Jade declared their love. A Pesterchum conversation, a badly planned sentence, and a surprise for both parties involved. Sorry in advance, this is gonna suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the hand

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE THE BAD WRITER. Real though, I can't write for shit.

Dave Strider was pestering me. And to be honest, I was nervous. I know, stupid Jade, he pesters you all the time. But please, hear me out! I can't help but feel this way every time we chat. I know you think I love him. Maybe I do. But I've been a bit busy lately, what with everything that's going on. No time to sort out my feelings.  
Anyway, he was pestering me and I was nervous so BACK TO THE POINT. 

\--turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]--  
TG: hey jade  
GG: oh hi Dave!!! what's up?

It was at this point that I realized how stupid I sounded.

TG: nothing really  
TG: just really bored  
TG: and you're about the least boring person I know  
TG: this was a natural next step

Wait. He said I'm the least boring person he knows??? Oh god, gotta play this cool.

GG: aww ;-; that sucks that youre bored, but I'm flattered that you pestered me.  
TG: well good  
GG: soooo...  
GG: anything going on?  
TG: not really  
TG: wait nevermind  
TG: bro's calling me  
TG: brb  
GG: okay, love you!  
TG: ...

What? What does he... oh. Whoops. Shit. This is not going at all as I'd hoped.

GG: OH SHIT  
GG: sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: It was a slip of the hand I swear  
GG: :o  
GG: I didn't mean to send it  
TG: so it was a slip of the hand huh  
TG: i know somewhere you can slip your hands ;)  
GG: ...  
TG: oh sorry  
TG: was that a bit out of line  
TG: because you totally just accidentally typed "love" by a total accident  
TG: i must have gotten the wrong idea  
TG: you know  
TG: i kind of have to take what i can get when I'm this in love with someone

WHAT.

GG: so you actually like me back???????  
GG: I am confused  
TG: yeah i like you back  
TG: of course i do  
TG: want me to come over to your house and prove it  
GG: yes please!!!!!  
TG: tonight then  
GG: okay, sounds good.  
TG: I love you, Jade Harley.  
GG: I love you too, Dave Strider.

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-

OH. MY. GOD.  
I can't believe that just happened. After this all registers in my brain, I sprint to my room. After all, I have to get ready for tonight!


End file.
